When I'm You and You Me
by climbergirlio
Summary: Kit and Nita are on the moon when Kit's spell takes at least Nita by surprise. Kit being very Kit-y and Nita is very loud. For ObeliskX. T is most likely to high, but I wanted to be safe. Set in the universe belonging to Diane Duane, but the plot is mine.


"That should do it," Nita said facing her wizardly partner Kit.

"Yeah. Let me just try this one new spell I found to clean up the damage."

Nita looked around and winced, it really was a mess. Not that it was entirely their fault. It wasn't like they had asked to be attacked by Ronan, Darryl and Dairine. They had just been checking on Mars. Well, not _just_ but…

Then, there was a giant puff of a silver smoke. _Silver,_ Nita thought, _but Mars is red, or even rusty brown, not silver. Where did that come from?_

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground. Her body felt oddly heavy, and long. She looked down, and screamed. Very loud. She was, for all intents and purposes… A boy, and it was all Kit's fault. She looked over towards him, her, whatever. Kit was stirring.

"Wake up Kit! Wake up now! What did you _do_ to me? To you? To us? What kind of a wizardry was _that_?" Nita's word came out quick and fast. In fact, it was a wonder Kit even knew what she was talking about.

"Neets, it's okay. We'll just go to Tom and Carl's. I'm sure they have something that can help us."

"Great. Do you know how Dair will make fun of me? And 'Mela?"

For the first time she realized that she was in clothes from Kit's closet.

"YOU! You did this on purpose Kit! Didn't you?"

When no reply came she began to yell at him.

Somewhere in the midst of all this yelling she realized how well, hot, Kit looked in a mini-skirt.

 _I wasn't even wearing that skirt today. This is too weird._

She looked at him, "Kit, why? I thought you had just mixed up our names or something. The planet isn't even clean. Why?"

It was now that he answered, "Well," he began rather tentatively, "I sort of lost a bet to Ronan."

"Ronan? I am going to kill him. Why, why, do I always get dragged into these things? That water fight that Dair and Roshaun had where that huge balloon missed and hit me. Or that time when Darryl…" she was ranting again, and she knew it.

"Well, don't kill anyone. That would speed up Entropy"

"Shut up and do the transit to Tom and Carl's."

"Yeesh. Whatever you say Miss Neets."

They were gone with a pop.

"This sort of thing happens more than you think, really. Especially with well," Carl looked a bit uncomfortable, "involved wizards."

"We never…"

Tom held up his hands to stop Nita, "It doesn't mean _that_ it just means partners… or more."

"Fine. Enough with the talk. How do we fix it?"

"Fix it? Thought you'd never ask."

The next few hours were long, especially for Kit and Nita. First, they talked to their parents. (Really, really embarrassing for all members involved.) Then, they gathered supplies for the wizardry. Who knew you needed a lock of hair? Finally, finally, Nita was Nita once more.

The last thing on the list of things to do was punish Kit. He was grounded to the Solar System for a week. This was to bad since Kit was going to take Nita to the Crossings for a date and blue food. Really, once they were back to normal Nita had _almost_ forgiven him. She guessed that it meant they'd have to take a trip to Mars once more. Or Pluto. He was nice, as long as you didn't drop furniture in on him. (If you asked him, he'd say it was the highlight of his day however.)

So yes, once she was over being mad at Kit, and Ronan, as he'd gotten punished with no trips outside the system for three days, she was ready for a nap. And a nice hot shower.

 _You don't really want to do that yet though,_ Kit said via mind-talk _I believe we have unfinished business on Mars._

 _No. I'm going to take a nap. You may clean up Mars as punishment._

 _I didn't mean that business._

 _Oh, yeah? To bad. You sort of ruined the moment when you switched our genders!_

 _Fine._

 _Fine._

She looked at him across the room, why were the total idiots the ones who always stole your heart?

 **A/N: Yay! Sorry about the very, very small spoiler for Games Wizards Play about Pluto. Review?**


End file.
